


人生真谛

by ToutIraBien



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutIraBien/pseuds/ToutIraBien
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	人生真谛

全圆佑和金珉奎是通过双方父母介绍相亲认识的。从初次见面就带有结婚目的，因此进程也较旁人要快很多，随便恋爱了两三个月就持证同居了。金珉奎主要图这个人话少办实事儿，陪自己出去不会发表过多意见，还会帮他拍照。全圆佑相比之下目的就更直接一点，图金珉奎的胸大。

领结婚证的时候他们已经搬到一起，连带着金珉奎的狗和全圆佑的猫，两人两动物在一个公寓里已经同住了有小一个月，期间无任何性行为发生。后者是因为互视对方如异己并存在体型差异，前者则是因为尴尬。说是真心恋爱也显然不是，那么就不存在你情我愿的做爱，可是既然是为了结婚而同居，又都是样貌上佳的男青年，难免会对对方想入非非。

领结婚证那天回家后，金珉奎说不想做饭，全圆佑就叫了外卖。下完单店家突然打来电话，解释说前面单太多可能要等一个小时才出餐，全圆佑捂着话筒询问老婆的意见，金珉奎一耸肩：“我无所谓。” 挂了电话又面面相觑，金珉奎不玩游戏全圆佑不爱画画，要如何打发这说长不长说短不短的一个小时才好?

金珉奎敲敲下巴，偷偷拿眼去瞟全圆佑：“洞房吗？”

“...什么？”

“我说，”金珉奎看到全圆佑动荡的眼神笑出声，凑过去又重复一遍，“洞房吗？”

没有不做的道理，当然没有。全圆佑之前就肖想过金珉奎的奶子，幻想在做爱过程中要如何把玩这两块肉，但他没想到金珉奎的胸比透过衣服看到的还要大很多，即使他摘了眼镜仍能清晰看到挤出来的沟。不光胸大，屁股肉腿长嘴里没把门的，脱了裤子什么都能叫。全圆佑一边使劲动作一边在心里喜不自胜，真是捡到宝了。金珉奎也心满意足，他是话多的那种，全圆佑话少正好和他相配，不然以大韩民族自居的东方礼仪之邦习惯来讲，要是同时开口免不了要在床上谦让一番，想想他就头皮发麻。

打完一炮外卖正好来，金珉奎还倒在床上一屁股精液，全圆佑不等他叫就一骨碌爬起来，连滚带爬的穿衣服找银行卡，等他结算完鞠躬送走外卖师傅，金珉奎也收拾好了自己，随便套了件T恤，只穿内裤坐到沙发上等着开饭。全圆佑彼时已经戴上眼镜，一踏进客厅就看到眼睛湿漉漉的大狗狗等着吃饭，突然觉得自己这个不大不小的公寓终于有了家的味道，包括但不限于刚做完爱没开窗的味道，以及再次被狗叼出来丢到客厅的结块猫砂。

这块猫砂却成了他们婚姻生活第一天吵的第一个架。金珉奎不想动，捧着一盒泡菜炒饭说无论如何都是你的猫的排泄物——此处“猫”是名词，不是代指脊索动物门哺乳纲猫科动物，而是全圆佑的猫他名字就叫猫——算在你头上，你去收拾。全圆佑是无所谓跑着一趟，但他的问题在于不解风情，金珉奎显然只是在类似撒娇似的行使刚被操完屁股的老婆的小权利，他却当了真，一边去拿报纸包起来一边说明明要怪金珉奎的狗。

然后就你一言我一语的吵起来，主要是金珉奎越说声越大越来越气，全圆佑更多的是在有一句回一句的陈述事情。到后面金珉奎独自气的小脸儿黑里透红，说你全圆佑不记得我的狗叫coco就算了还要跟我事事分开算到证都扯了爱都做了还连个婚戒都没有你和我结婚就是为了交差根本不爱我，一口气喊了小八百个字，把外卖往桌上一丢，光着脚就往卧室里跑。

都快跑到卧室门口了，全圆佑才终于开了口：“那个，珉奎啊。”

“干什么！”虽然说话没好气，但金珉奎还是停下来等着，新婚燕尔第一天，谁不想做个在老公怀里嘟着嘴巴撒娇的新媳妇呢。

“我记得你的狗的名字，就是我习惯管狗叫狗——”

金珉奎咣一下把门甩上了。

“那可不就是你活该吗，我要是你老婆我一周都不让你进家门，人家够可以的了，当晚就让你进屋睡了。”李知勋一边战斗进食解决着午饭，一边对发小的新婚故事发表点评，“为什么你这样的人都有老婆？”

全圆佑缓缓推了一下眼镜：“你不会是我老婆，因为你已经和——”

李知勋急着开口差点被米饭呛死：“够了！够了！咳，我们还是说回你吧。你问什么来着？”

“怎样和好。”

“对，对，怎样和好，让我想想。”李知勋放下筷子回忆全圆佑复述的金珉奎的话，“记不住狗名字你已经解释过了，分开算这个纯属你对话习惯问题，我估计他也不是真生气...无论怎么想也是，还是婚戒的问题吧。”

全圆佑有点想不通：“但是之前我问他的时候，他说没有也没关系。”

“没有也没关系和不想要是两回事，他说这话应该是体谅你觉得你不想要。”李知勋感到很无语，但仍然耐着性子给他解释，“再怎么说也该有一对，哪有结婚没有婚戒的。还在结婚第一天和人家顶嘴，全圆佑你可真是...直男翘楚。”

“我不是直男，我和一个男的结婚了。”

“我知道，我知道！妈的，”李知勋气的差点背过气，他想就算是同组权顺荣开会的时候一个ppt放了三分钟没放出来他都没这么生气过，“你这个说话习惯究竟能不能改改，我们这几个人是和你认识久了知道你是什么人，那毕竟是你认识没多久就结婚的老婆，就算你一时半会改不了，是不是至少和人家解释解释？”

“但他现在不愿意和我说话。”

“你去买对婚戒，回家一进门就给他跪下，我不信他不和你对话。”

全圆佑沉吟一会儿：“嗯...你说的对，那你愿意陪我去挑婚戒吗？下午？”

李知勋攥紧了勺柄手背爆出青筋，克制住自己打人的冲动：“滚！”

全圆佑吃完午饭就请了事假早退，赶去商场挑戒指。他对这些饰品实在是不懂，连平时自己买领带夹都是拍好西装样式直接让导购帮忙挑选。没头苍蝇似的在商场转了两圈后福至心灵，点开金珉奎的ins找他关注列表，果然有关注几个品牌，他挑了一个印象中金珉奎带过戒指的牌子，选了一对素圈婚戒。

按理说金珉奎这个时候应该不在家。虽然他是做模特的时间相对灵活，但大部分工作日他还是会去公司呆着做些有的没的，所以全圆佑在打开门的一瞬间和穿着家居服路过门厅的金珉奎四目(六目)相对时有些措手不及，但好在他还记得李知勋教他的。电光火石间金珉奎只见一个西装革履的男的毫不犹豫的跪下，并举起了手中的购物袋。

美中不足有两点，一个是跪成了双膝跪地，一个是没来得及拿出戒指。

但金珉奎还是笑了，端着马克杯站在原地，也不说话也不走，看着全圆佑一副进贡的模样跪在门口。一猫一狗这时候也跑出来了，一个在全圆佑立的板直的大腿上蹭，一个甩着尾巴扑到他身上去舔他的脸。全圆佑挣扎半饷无果，还是向金珉奎投去了求助的目光。

“过来，coco。”金珉奎叫过他的狗，扬扬下巴指向全圆佑手里的袋子，“是什么？”

“是戒指，珉奎。我中午向李知勋询问了怎样才能修复和你的关系，他说你应该是因为这个生气，所以我去买了一对。”全圆佑有点紧张，从袋子里摸出小盒来打开给金珉奎看，“我记得你带过这一家的戒指，所以选的这个牌子，小票我还留着，不喜欢的话——”

金珉奎走过去在全圆佑面前盘腿坐下，冲他伸出手：“我喜欢，给我带上吧。”

全圆佑仍然小心翼翼的：“真的吗？没关系不用体谅我，我对这些都不太了解...”

“什么款式都没关系，只要是圆佑挑的我就很喜欢。”金珉奎又把手往前伸了一点，看着全圆佑手忙脚乱的给他戴上，“听到圆佑为了和我和好还去问了别人的意见也很开心，重要的不是戒指或者别的什么，重要的是我知道圆佑其实很在乎我。有这个就够了。”

“珉奎...”全圆佑咽了咽口水，他突然发现金珉奎穿的家居服其实是自己的，领口开的很大，还能看到自己几天前留下的印子。金珉奎嘟着嘴冲他张开双臂，说玄关那么冷你还要跪多久，我也好冷快把我抱回沙发上去。全圆佑没说话，丢下公文包和购物袋，托着他的屁股抱在怀里带回了沙发。茶几上是刚叫的炸鸡外卖，电视开着，看样子金珉奎原本是打算要边吃炸鸡边点电影来看。

但是现在金珉奎赖在他怀里不肯动了，毛茸茸的脑袋在他耳朵边上蹭来蹭去，嘟嘟囔囔的说炸鸡冷了也好吃的。全圆佑眨了眨眼，这次他觉得他听明白了金珉奎的画外音。“要做爱吗？”他觉得他声音有点哑，不过他记得见面没几次金珉奎就说过觉得他声音很性感，于是故意凑到金珉奎耳边说话，“老婆？”

金珉奎不安的在他怀里动来动去，没使力气捶他肩膀：“干嘛这么叫啦...”

全圆佑的手已经摸到他衣服里，蠢蠢欲动的绕着他乳头打转。“不可以吗？珉奎本来就是我的老婆...”他声音压的很低，说的金珉奎软在他身上，又把脑袋埋到他软乎乎的胸脯里，“老婆，老婆...有老婆真好。”

金珉奎快被他的直球搞昏了，拍拍后背叫他回卧室再搞。全圆佑此时早被性欲冲昏头脑，压着金珉奎倒在沙发上，一边在他胸前作乱一边说就要在沙发上搞，说着已经扒了他的裤子丢到地上。金珉奎被他摸的一阵急喘，也不再要求他，只是扁着嘴有点委屈的嘟囔又要洗沙发罩了。全圆佑闻言忽地抬起头，刚刚为了埋胸所以摘掉了眼镜，此刻金珉奎的脸在他眼中有些模糊，但他还是尽力盯着他的眼睛。“我来洗，”他说的比结婚誓言都坚定，“再也不会让珉奎做完爱还要受累了。”

这下金珉奎倒有点不好意思了，捏着全圆佑的衬衣下摆讲，其实他上一次也没受累。全圆佑握住他的手带到面前，在手背上亲了一口：“和我吵架也是让老婆受累，以后这个也不会了。”

金珉奎被他哄的七荤八素，立刻张开腿缠到全圆佑腰上去了。新婚夫妻和好如初自然干柴烈火，一炮打完换到卫生间又打一炮。金珉奎被按在浴室墙壁上操的晕晕乎乎，断断续续的叫着拿手去戳全圆佑绷紧的胳膊和腹部肌肉，又凑上去啃咬全圆佑的下唇，哼哼唧唧的说羡慕全圆佑这样瘦还有这么大的力气。彼时全圆佑已到界限，受到老婆夸奖更是加倍卖力，顶的金珉奎后背都被瓷砖蹭红。待两人双双释放后，他从背后搂着金珉奎，有一下没一下的给他按摩后腰，突然说可我觉得珉奎这样更好看。

“那样？”金珉奎还晕乎着，说话都带鼻音，全圆佑觉得他可爱，去咬他鼻尖，被躲过了就腾出一只手捏着不让他呼吸，直到金珉奎乖乖靠过来给他咬一口才作罢。

“就是珉奎现在这样的身材，每次看到我都觉得很性感。从第一次见面就在想，这个人一定要成为我老婆才好。”

金珉奎不满，捧了一捧水泼他脸：“什么嘛，是为了和我做爱才结婚的啊！”

全圆佑马上绷紧神经：“不是的，珉奎千万不要误会。你不信的话我可以一个月不做爱以证清白——”

“谁要你证这样的清白啊！”

全圆佑结婚一个月了，对于这位新婚男子来讲，老婆的胸就是人生真谛。如果哪一天他醒来没有在老婆胸前埋一埋蹭一蹭，那么这一天就相当于白活。


End file.
